Hide Away
by MidnightAwakening
Summary: Casey and Derek get together but Derek wants to keep it a secret. Casey doesn't like it. See what happens. Inpired by Hide Away by Hilary Duff. One shot


**A/N**: This is my first Life with Derek fanfiction. I got the idea while listening to the song Hide Away and it inspired me but it's not really a songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or the song Hide Away.

Hide Away 

_Why are we keepin' our secret_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_-Hide Away, Hilary Duff_

Casey and Derek had got together at last. They never thought that they would, seeing as they always argued but, somewhere behind those fights, there was another feeling hidden inside of both of them. Here's how it all happened…

It was one normal day in the McDonald-Venturi house. Marti was playing with Daphne, Edwin and Lizzie were watching TV, George and Nora were working in the kitchen and, of course, Derek and Casey were fighting in Casey' room. As usual Derek had started the fight. Casey had gone on a date with Sam and Derek didn't like it.

"I told you not to date my friends, Casey, and now I learn that you went out with Sam. What part of 'don't date my friends' don't you get?" Derek asked quietly but with anger in his voice.

"I'm gonna go out with whoever I want. You're not the one who's going to tell me who to date or not."

"I don't care who you date as long as it's not one of my friends."  
"What's the difference? Why can I date any guy but the one I like, Derek?"

"Because he is my best friend."

"So?"

"I don't want you to date my friends."

"But why, Derek, why?"

" 'Cause you're mine…I mean you're my stepsister. I'll look bad if one of my friend goes out with _you_. It'll ruin my popularity"

"So that's the problem. You're afraid it will ruin your popularity," Casey said in a mocking voice. "That's all you care about, is it? You! Have you ever stopped to think what other people might feel? Sam and me, for example. We'll go out if we want to and we don't need your permission."

"To answer you're question, no. I only think of the desire I have to hold you in my arms."

"Derek, stop making fun of me."

"I'm not joking."

Casey just stood there, not knowing what to say.

He took Casey in his arms and kissed her. At first she didn't reply but after a few seconds she put her hands around Derek's neck and deepened the kiss. Realizing what she was doing she pushed Derek away.

"Stop that!"

"You liked it. Don't lie."

"OK so maybe I did. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does. You like me."

"I do not!" said Casey in a shocked voice.

"Yes you do."

"Fine! You caught me. I like you. Happy?"

"Very."

He took her by the waist and they shared another passionate kiss.

So that's how Derek and Casey got together. It's been a month now and they were the only one to know. It was Derek's idea to keep their relationship a secret. Casey had agreed at first but now she was tired of it. The only time they got to meet was when nobody was at home or in empty classes at school. She couldn't stand not being able to be with Derek more than that. She enjoyed every little moment they got to be together.

When there were other people around, they acted normally. And that means before they started seeing each other. Always bickering or ignoring each other. They were pretty good at it. No one saw they were playing a game. But sometimes, at dinnertime, they glanced at each other and smiled.

At school, not one person knew. Casey had wanted to tell Emily, but she didn't. She wanted to tell her that Derek was already taken by her so she could forget him, but she didn't. The hardest part was telling Sam she couldn't see him anymore. He looked so sad and that hurt Casey.

One night, Casey had had enough of it. She went to see Derek in his room.

"Hey get out of here," he said when he saw her. "You know everyone's in the house, we can't meet now."

"That's not what I came for. We need to talk Derek."

"Nothing good ever comes after that. What's the problem?"

"Us! Seeing each other in secret. I can't stand it anymore. It almost feels as if we're not even going out."

"But we are, Casey. That's the most important, isn't it?"

"No! If we were really going out we would show the world. Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Absolutely not! Don't think that Casey. I'm not ashamed of you at all."

"Then why do we have to keep our relation ship a secret?"

"Because people will think it's incest."

"We're not blood related so it's ok."

"I have a reputation, I don't want to ruin it" Derek said.

"This again! Your reputation! If you care so much about it maybe you should go out with it instead of me! Until you get more mature, we're over," Casey yelled, angrily storming out of the room.

"But Casey…Wait!"

Derek was really shocked by Casey's attitude. He has never seen her so angry and sad before. He wanted, he needed, to do something to make it up to her. But what? He decided to ask his dad for advice.

"Hey Dad can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Derek. What's up?"

"It's a girl problem," Derek said.

"Oh I see. Continue."

"Well she got really mad at me for something and I want to make it up to her but I don't know how."

"Well that depends what you did. You can always give her flowers. Girls loved that."

"Thanks but no thanks Dad. I don't think flowers will work this time. It's something really _really _big. I totally blew it."

"Well you should make it up with something really _really _big. When I was you're age I cheated on my girlfriend, not something I was proud of but it just happened. She learned it and broke up with me. It made me very sad. So one day I tried to prove to her that I really liked her by singing a love song to her in front of the whole school."

"Really? _You_ sang in front of the school?"

"Yes I did. And it worked. We got back together that same afternoon."

"Thanks for the laugh Dad," Derek said, still smiling. "But it's not as stupid as it sounds. In fact it gives me a great idea. Thanks!"

That night, Derek was planning what he was going to do the next day. Casey didn't want a secret relationship. His dad had told him about doing something in front of the whole school. Yeah, a plan was definitely forming in his head. He hoped it would work. He went to sleep thinking about it with a smile.

Derek wanted to act during lunchtime. He just had to spot Casey. He looked all around the cafeteria but she wasn't there. He started to panic but he saw her entered. He waited for her to sit and went to her table. He jumped on the table.

"Everyone please listen. I want all of you to meet my new girlfriend, Casey McDonald."

Casey stared at him for a moment then smiled and jumped on the table with him. She kissed him in front of everyone and he didn't mind at all.

"Ew. That's like incest, dude," someone yelled.

"We're not blood related so shut up!" Derek shouted back at him.

They heard someone crying and they saw that Emily was in tears.

"Casey how _could_ you?"

"She'll get over it," Casey told Derek.

They kissed again, showing everybody that they loved each other.

"I'm really proud of you Derek Venturi," Casey said.

"Does that mean we're back together?"

"Of course!"

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! I personally don't think it was that good but I want to hear what you have to say. Like I said it's my first Life With Derek Fanfiction so try being nice. I know that the characters may have been out of character, sorry about that.

One last thing… Review!


End file.
